1. Technical Field
The present application relates to towel tags to permit minimizing the use of water and detergent during washing and minimizing wear and tear of towels, the spread of germs and diseases between towel users, and minimizing the use of energy, and saving money.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Towels may be used in a variety of public or places or shared environments where users or towel owners may forget which towel belongs to them, such as a pool, a hotel, a home with multiple occupants, or a dorm room, among other places. Towels may look similar and be easily confused, for example if the towels are white. Using another person's towel may result in the unwanted passing of germs. Infections and diseases, like coughs, colds, skin infections, and other illnesses, may be passed from person to person if a towel is shared.
If individuals are unsure about whether a towel is theirs, they may use more fresh, clean towels unnecessarily instead of reusing a towel to minimize the passing of germs and/or diseases from person to person. Individuals may also wash the towels to minimize the spreading of germs. Frequent washing of towels may result in a wasteful increase in water usage and detergent as well as wear and tear on the towels. If the towel users knew which towel belonged to whom, they could conserve resources and save on water, energy, and detergent costs as well as time. This would be a green solution which could also save money for towel users.